1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device and in particular, to a headphone device with stabilized wearability.
2. Description of the Related Art
To start with, the construction of the conventional headphone device shown in FIG. 7 will be described.
This headphone device 1 is comprised of a headband assembly 2 worn on the head and a headphone main body 3 that is attached to at least one end of the headband assembly 2.
The headband assembly 2 is comprised of an arch-shaped headband 4 and a hanger 5 linked to one end of the headband 4. A headphone main body 3 is attached to the inside at the lower end of the hanger 5.
The hanger 5 can be adjusted by a sliding expansion/contraction adjustment with respect to the headband 4. In other words, the position of the headphone main body 3 can be freely adjusted by adjusting the expansion/contraction of the hanger 5 with respect to the headband 4.
The headphone main body 3 includes an internal speaker unit contained in a housing 6 that is fixed to the hanger 5 and a sponge-like ear pad 7 is attached in such a manner that it covers the sound emitting surface of the speaker unit.
In the FIG. 8 denotes a cord and the speaker unit internally contained in the housing 6 of the headphone main body 3 is electrically connected to an acoustic device through this cord 8.
As shown in FIG. 8, the headphone device 1 constructed in this manner is used with the headband assembly 2 being worn on the head and the ear pad of the headphone main body 3 being pressed on the ear e. This construction the headphone device allows the headphone main body 3 to be pressed on either left ear or right ear.
A conventional headphone device as described above however, can easily slip when worn. In particular, there have been many occurrences in which the headphone device slips down feel from the head of the user due to vibrations when worn for a long period of time while the user is moving.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 13, the ear e is inclined with the side of the head as seen from above the head. However, a conventional headphone device has the housing 6 of the headphone main body 3 fixed to the headband assembly 2. Consequently, the wearing surface 7a of the ear pad 7 does not correspond to the inclination of the ear e.
For this reason, a conventional headphone device had disadvantages of a strange feeling when worn and sound escaping from the gap that exists between the headphone main body 3 and the ear e thereby reducing the sound quality.
The object of the present invention is to provide a headphone device that can solves these types of problems and can improve the feeling when worn and sound quality by means of matching the headphone main body to the inclination of the ear.